Face Down
by Ro-Lal
Summary: Team Natsu returned from the Tower of Heaven, but Gray is still displeased, even after Jellal's defeat and death. Erza inquires about his odd behaviour, only to trigger a sea of rage. Refusing to confess how he feels, Erza seeks him out in order to make things better. Rated T for coarse language.


Gray sighed, for once, sitting at the Guild's bar. Though he wasn't yet at the legal drinking age, Mirajane decided she'd let it slide. He looked like he was in quite the shitty mood, and she thought it wouldn't hurt; just this once. She wouldn't let him make a habit of it.

Getting back from the Tower of Heaven, he'd hardly spoken to anyone. Thankfully, most of his guild mates could sense the mood, and refrained from speaking to him much.

As he downed his beer, all he could think of was the image of Erza crying. Erza being made to cry, by some assdish-dickweed by the name of Jellal, or formerly Siegrain.

He really couldn't stand to see her cry. He wouldn't forgive that man in a million years for making her shed tears. He knew it was wrong, but he was glad the guy was dead. Gray wished he could've been the one to finally finish him off. And he'd do it over and over again, until he no longer got satisfaction from it.

"Alright. What's your deal?" Erza asked with a faint smirk, taking a seat next to him. She rested her elbow against the bar's surface, and rested her head on her hand.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy_  
_one look puts the rhythm in my hand._  
_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_  
_I see what's going down._

Gray looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Nothing." He muttered, though it was far from the truth. Erza just glared at him, until he flinched, as if her eyes could burn holes into his skin. He knew that was a demand to look at her. So he turned his head, and looked straight at her.

"I mean it. It's nothing. It's just one of those days. Bad mood. No reason for it." He said bluntly.

Erza noticed the look in his eyes. She knew it wasn't just a bad mood. "Don't bullshit me, Gray."

He gritted his teeth and slammed his fist against the table. "Okay, now, it's you that's the problem! Just drop it, would you!?"

Mirajane jumped just a bit, and gave him a glance full of concern. Other guild members also looked his way, looking a bit confused, or startled by the sudden outburst. Even through the guild hall's usual racket, Gray's shout was loud enough to draw their attention.

Erza stared at him with a hardened expression, and her pupils shrunk in size. She looked both confused, and perhaps slightly offended, or was that pure anger? Gray couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Tch..." He looked away from her, clearly ashamed that he'd gone off on her like that. He knew she'd meant well. "Sor-"

In mid-apology, Natsu stood from his seat, slamming his hands on the table, making Lucy jerk a little. She looked up at him, then over at Gray.

"Hey! 'The hell do you think you are, yelling at Erza like that!? She hasn't done anything to you!" He seethed, his eyes practically bleeding rage.

Erza looked his way, now having regained her usual serious expression. "Natsu. It's fine. Be quiet and sit down. No need to make a scene." She scolded in a calm tone.

Natsu started to argue back, and that's when Gray, with a gloomy expression, stood from his seat, and walked out of the guild hall as quickly as he could.

"Why, you little fucking..." Natsu hissed, ready to chase him, and surely have a brawl. Erza stood, and walked to Natsu. She grabbed his arm and gave him a stern look.

"Don't. I'm going to talk with him. Something's wrong. I don't want you putting him in a worse mood. Right now, this is mine and Gray's problem. I'll deal with this. I can handle it." She stated, and walked out. She looked around, but he was already out of sight. It was dark. Perhaps he'd gone home, she thought. But she decided she would check some of the places he might have run off to, before checking his apartment.

After several minutes of walking, Erza approached the lake where she and Gray had first become actual friends. Where he had seen her cry for the first time. And of course, he was sitting on the grass, staring at the water absentmindedly.

She sighed and walked up to him from behind, and crouched down by him. "Can we talk now?" She asked. Gray didn't turn to look at her. But he shrugged lightly.

"So what is it?" She asked. No answer. "It's what happened at the Tower of Heaven, isn't it?" She inquired. Gray's jaw tightened, and though he did not answer, his small reaction was enough of a giveaway.

Erza sighed. "Gray, it's over. It's done... And Jellal is gone..." She said, the last part sounding a bit strange. Regretful. Gray scoffed. "All the shit he did to you... And you still mourn his death." He finally replied.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_  
_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_  
_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Erza looked down. "Gray, you have to understand... I grew up with him, in a place where hope wasn't meant to exist. But he gave me hope. He taught me to fight and protect what's important to me. He taught me to walk away when staying is simply unacceptable, even when you wish with all your heart you didn't have to keep going without those you love." She explained. "Although it's unfortunate, the way things turned out... The way HE turned out... I'll admit I owe him a lot." She added. "He was my first best friend... And I-"

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Gray cut her off before he said something ridiculous, like that she loved him. For some reason, he knew deep in his mind that hearing something like that would bother him. He wasn't quite sure why. "He made you suffer. He put you through shit no kid your age should have had to face. And years later, already a damn knight, the fucker still managed to make you cry. I won't forgive that. I'd rip his soul to shreds if that was possible." He mumbled.

Erza looked at him, and then glanced at the water again. "I appreciate that, Gray... I mean, you and I both know holding a grudge like that isn't healthy... But you obviously care about me. And I honestly appreciate that." She said, looking at him with a faint smile. He looked at her only for a moment, before gazing at the black water again. Erza leaned close to him and rested her forehead against the side of his head. "Really. I mean it. Thank you." She said softly, and then she kissed his cheek.

_Face down in the dirt,_  
_she said, "This doesn't hurt",_  
_she said, "I finally had enough."_

In that moment, Gray started to to turn his head to look at her. Erza blinked, eyeing him curiously for any expression, but he kept his gaze down and hugged her too quickly for her to be able to thoroughly observe him. Nonetheless, she smiled a bit, and returned his hug. Against her neck, she could feel his face omit some heat. That made her stifle a small giggle, figuring he was blushing.

Silly man. They'd bathed together countless times in the past, and a small peck on the cheek got him like that.

"I hate seeing you cry." He mumbled against her shoulder. Erza raised her hand and placed it on the back of his head, feeling the messy spikes sticking up from his hair. "I know. I'm sure I wouldn't like it either to see you sad." She replied, running her hand through his hair, keeping her other arm around him.

Gray pulled away, and kissed her forehead quickly. In an almost immediate response, Erza pulled him into another tight embrace.

"Don't let it get to you. Please. It's over... And I..." She paused, and swallowed hard. "I won't see Jellal again." She reassured him. "Not in this life.

_Face down in the dirt,_  
_she said, "This doesn't hurt",_  
_she said, "I finally had enough."_

Gray noticed her tone once more. But he understood her reasons, somewhat. Even if it still bothered him, Jellal had been a blessing for her just as much as he was a curse. He thought if he saw Ul again, he himself would be angry at her for leaving him and Lyon. Though he knew her sacrifice was on him. He pushed those thoughts out of his head. He couldn't compare himself to Erza. They came from two very different worlds.

"I know. I'm sorry I yelled earlier." He said after a long pause. Erza shook her head as they pulled away from the hug, seemingly reluctantly.

"It's okay. It's rare to see you lose your cool. So seeing it is a privilege." She said half-jokingly with a playful smirk. He looked at her and finally cracked a smile. Then he stood up and extended his hand, holding it out to her. "C'mon. I'll walk you back to Fairy Hills." He offered. With a smile, Erza took his hand firmly, and stood with his assistance. He released her hand, placed his arm around her shoulder, and proceeded to walk with her.

* * *

**I wanted to write another Grayza one-shot. ;u; They're so cute... Even if Jerza is my OTP, I have to admit... I ship these two. u.u**

**Lalonde, out! -Salutes.-**


End file.
